- A is Back
by awesomeperson39
Summary: After all the years of being tortured by - A, Aria thought it was all over. It wasn't and she learned that the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aria's Perspective:

It all happened that day. It's funny how one day can change your whole life. My friends and I had been tortured by -A for a long time. I thought it was finally over when Alex Drake was taken to jail. We were all happy, no one to torture us or the ones we love. Sadly, I was wrong.

April 12 started like any other saturday. Ezra and I slept in late. We woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. I rolled out of bed to see who was calling.

"Aria, who is it?"

"Shit, Ezra I'm sorry I have to go. I forgot I am meeting the girls at the brew for coffee this morning."

She quickly got dressed and ran out the door. Aria walked into the brew and seeing her friends made her so happy. She had managed to bury the memories of torture in the back of her mind. The girls sipped their coffee's and talked for about an hour. They said goodbye and left.

Aria got back to the apartment only to find Ezra sitting on the couch waiting for her. Soon enough they were fighting. Ezra and Aria's relationship was in a bad place, ever since Ezra's mother died. As a child he never had a good relationship with her, but as he grew older him and his mother had mended their relationship. Aria and Ezra were always fighting. Everyday started the same, them being happy and in love, but as the day progresses they would find something to fight about. This particular fight ended with Ezra storming out and Aria sitting on the couch crying.

That night Aria went out to a bar. She just wanted to get drunk. Drink all the problems out of her life. That's what she did. She was too drunk to remember anything. The next morning she woke up in the Radley Hotel. She was sleeping next to some random guy.

"Oh, my, gosh what happened last night!"

"You were drunk, I took you here and we made out"

"Really?"

"Ok, find we did a little more than that"

"I need to leave, goodbye."

Aria practically sprinted out of that hotel room after she put her clothes on. She got in her car and locked the door. Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"What the hell did I do!"

I'm married and I had an affair with a guy I met in a bar. The first thing she could think of doing was texting her friends, S.O.S. She started driving to Spencer house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aria's Perspective:

As she drove to Spencer's house, everything that had happened was coming back to bite her in the ass. All of her feeling and emotions were there to torment her. She had slept with another man and there was no way that he was going to forgive her. The drive felt like an eternity. All of her friends were sitting in the barn ready to there to help her.

"Aria are you ok, we got your S.O.S" said Spencer extremely worried for her friend.

Aria sat down on a chair facing her friends, but she couldn't bare to look at them. The guilt was eating at her and she couldn't take it. All she could do was sit there, while her friends stared at her with confused and worried expressions. Finally, she managed to come up with four simple words.

"I did something terrible."

That is all she could say before the tears started again. Her friends sat there nothing they could say or do would help their friend. They didn't know what happened or how they could help, so they just sat there staring at Aria. The tears started to disappear just as quickly as they came.

"Aria, calm down we're here for you no matter what." Emily said, but the unsure look in her eyes said otherwise.

Aria began her story aware of the pain it might cause her remembering the events that happened less than 24 hours ago.

"Last night Ezra and I got into a fight and we both left the apartment. I don't know where Ezra went, but I went to a bar. I had one to many drinks and some strange man brought me back to his hotel room. My memory is blurry, but I remember having sex with him. I woke up the next morning in that room. After that I came here."

"You had an affair! Said Hanna loudly, not really thinking about how it would make Aria feel.

"Hanna!" The girls screamed.

But it was too late, for the tears started dripping down Aria face again.

"I don't know what to do." She said just before she ran out and left to go home.


End file.
